baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Drew Carpenter
Andrew Carpenter (born May 18, 1985 in ) is a right-handed pitcher for the Philadelphia Phillies of Major League Baseball. A graduate of Long Beach State University, Carpenter was called up to the majors for the first time from AA Reading on August 27, . Minor leagues After posting a 7–4 record and a 2.91 earned run average (ERA) in the season for Long Beach State, Carpenter was drafted by the Phillies and signed on June 14 of the same year. The team assigned him to the Gulf Coast League Phillies, a rookie-league affiliate, where he appeared in two games before being promoted to short-season Batavia for the remainder of the season. Carpenter pitched well enough to earn a promotion to high-A Clearwater for the season, and he did not disappoint. In 24 starts for the Threshers, Carpenter posted a 17–6 record and a 3.30 ERA, striking out 116 batters in 161 innings pitched. In August, while the major league club labored to chase down the New York Mets, Carpenter pitched a seven-inning perfect game against the Fort Myers Miracle. During 2008 spring training, Carpenter was promoted for a short stint at major league camp while the Phillies' top-level pitchers were depleted or injured. In his only appearance against major league hitters, Carpenter faced Yankees Jason Giambi, Wilson Betemit, and Jorge Posada, striking out each of them; he also forced 2007 American League MVP Alex Rodriguez to ground into an inning-ending double play. After posting a 3–3 record and an even lower ERA of 2.98 at the beginning of 2008, the Phillies promoted him to Reading, where he struggled to a 2–7 record, allowing 83 hits and 46 earned runs in 59⅔ innings. Philadelphia Phillies The Phillies called up Carpenter to the majors on August 27, 2008, replacing Andy Tracy on the active roster. At the time of his call-up, he had posted a 4–1 record with a 3.44 ERA in his prior five starts. Carpenter made his Major League debut that night, pitching the ninth inning in relief against the New York Mets. Carpenter participated in the 2008 Arizona Fall League as a member of the Mesa Solar Sox. The Phillies called up Carpenter for the second time on May 16, 2009, to start in place of J. A. Happ, who pitched in relief in the Phillies' extra-inning win against the Washington Nationals. Though Carpenter did not pitch the requisite five innings, he did earn his first major league win in a rain-shortened, six-inning game against Washington, pitching 4⅓ innings and allowing 5 earned runs on 8 hits and 3 walks. Scouting Carpenter throws a fastball between 88 and 92 miles per hour. His repertoire includes a pair of breaking pitches: a slider, widely considered a strong pitch, and a split-finger fastball, which has developed into his "out" pitch. He also throws a changeup, new to his repertoire since turning pro. He has also been ranked as the Phillies' ninth-best prospect by Baseball America. References External links * Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Philadelphia Phillies players Category:Major League Baseball players from Oregon Category:People from Grants Pass, Oregon Category:Long Beach State 49ers players Category:Starting Pitchers Category:Players